


Can I Join (You're Hot As Hell)

by St_Ann3



Category: Green Day
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hot, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Teasing, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Ann3/pseuds/St_Ann3
Summary: I hope that you like this :) I just want to know if you like these fics, I want you to share your opinions, like 'For a God sake how did you write that it's so good' or 'that part with (insert that part) would be more developed'.





	Can I Join (You're Hot As Hell)

It was a couple of hours before Green Day concert and they were preparing their stuff on the stage with the crew - guitars, drums, speakers, the sound, everything. They wanted to prepare it so quickly.

“Hey guys, I must do something, so please don’t wait for me,” Mike told Billie when he ran across the stage.

“Okay,” Billie mumbled when Mike was gone. Tré heard Mike talking with Billie and saw him running away. That was a sign. Billie didn’t know about the relationship between Mike and Tré, they’ve never said about this yet, they didn't know why. It was a coincidence when Tré was looking at him at the concert. Mike noticed his huge smile while he was playing, Tré felt Mike’s view on him and gave him a wink and paid his attention to drums. After that concert Tré confessed to him, every concert he was watching him and he was also watching his nice ass, that his mind was dirty all the time. Mike was the same.

Tré felt his heart beating, trying not to show the desire and pleasure for Mike. It was a hard challenge when there were so many people. He was waiting for the right moment after he’s going to sneak from eyes of all present and go.

Billie had been watching him for a few minutes until he decided to ask him. _What the hell is wrong with him?_

He wanted to know his problems. “Hey Tré, are you okay? Because you are not focused on work,” Billie said behind Tré’s back. Tré got scared and turned on Billie. “What?...No, I am okay, Beej,” Tré said with a smile.

“Are you sure about that?” he asked, Tré wasn’t convincing.

“I haven’t slept last night, y’know…” that was a lie.

“Well…” Billie shot a suspicious look and went back to do his work.

At this moment he decided to come out, turned and went to pre-scheduled room - locker room. Every step was making him nervous, he didn’t want to hear their questions.

When Tré reached that room, he stopped. The excitement was held too long, he noticed that.

After few seconds he opened the door and went in. On the other side, he saw Mike, leaning against the wall, his gaze fixed on the mobile screen. Mike raised his head when Tré opened the door. “You’re finally here...what have you been doing for so long?” Mike questioned him.

“I, uh, I was waiting for the right moment,” the sentence fell out from his lips, eyes opened wide.

“I was thinking that you forgot about me,” Mike replied and began getting closer to Tré.

“I wouldn’t do that,” he gulped.

Mike smiled at him just like Tré on the concert. He grabbed Tré’s shoulders and pressed him against the wall and Tré moaned out in pain, Mike enjoyed his moan and smiled above him. “You would be a good boy, don’t you think?” Mike whispered into the room. Tré was looking up into Mike’s eyes, he loved the pain.

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me,” Tré whined, still looking into his eyes. His hands were going down along Mike’s hips, Mike had that stupid smile.

How much he wanted to be fucked. Just a look or thought of Mike made a new wave of pleasure through him.

Mike placed his finger on Tré’s lips: “Eager for it - as always.”

Mike moved its lips closer to kiss him, Tré did the same thing and moaned into the first kiss. He put away his hand from Mike’s hip, his free hand was raking across Mike’s blonde hair, Tré’s panting was grounded. That turned him on even more.

Mike pushed him strongly against the wall, hips shoving together, they both felt their dicks rubbing against each other. Mike knew that he has been the dominant one from the whole beginning.

Tré broke up the kiss, he wanted to catch his breath. Mike stared at him, waiting for an answer.

“I had to catch my breath…” Tré sighed and stared into his eyes, his arms wrapped around Mike’s neck. He didn’t know what Mike is going to say. Or do.

Mike was upright, it was impossible not to notice how attractive he was. “I would die for you,” Mike whispered into Tré’s ear, Tré could feel his jeans getting tighter.

Mike’s kisses were coming down to Tré’s neck, sometimes he bit some part, that was a weak spot. Tré threw his head back into the wall in reaction. “Oh, God, yes…” Tré moaned from his wonderful job.

Mike decided to unbutton Tré’s shirt, he pressed him against the wall again and kissed Tré hungrily on the lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Billie was preparing the stuff and helping each other, Tré and Mike were gone. _Where the fuck they went? They wanted to help - so help us!_ Billie was talking with his mind. He was pissed because promises must be fulfilled, or not?

He decided to find them. Who knows what could happen.

He was outside, every hallway he passed through, they were nowhere. One room remained - changing room. _If they aren’t here, I will go mad. Definitely._

His hand reached the door handle, but he didn’t open. Billie recognized Tré’s moaning voice. _I strongly doubt that Mike is here, or…?_

Billie was insecure, but he didn’t hesitate and opened the door.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

While Mike was kissing him, he unbuttoned the shirt. Their eyes were closed until the door opened.

Both views were focused on the door. Billie stood, amazed by what he sees. He almost forgot to breathe and in the silence, he inhaled the air.

_Well. Why have I been looking for them?_

He looked at them. Tré’s shirt was more off than on, Mike’s eyes were dark with arousal, they were both panting, and through their jeans, he could see the outlines of matching erections.

They gaped at him, waiting for his reaction. Tré’s cheeks were burning, he could feel the heat around him and Mike. Billie swallowed as he looked at them again. “Uh,” Billie murmured, “Can I join?”

Mike didn’t believe its ears. “What?” He gave him a look full of confusion. He was frustrated from Billie’s unexpected arrival, but when he's here, they could do something with Billie.

“If I can join, you creep,” Billie said with a smile. “I want to have fun with you too, can’t I?” Billie’s behavior was changed within a few seconds, a provocative smile on his lips.

“Okay, but we are in the middle of it, wait for the end,” Mike commanded, Tré was looking at Mike, he finally calmed down, but his mind was still full of dirty thoughts.

“Well, now I’ll look at you, so don’t be disturbed.” Billie started to pleasure himself with its view on them.

Mike turned to Tré and returned to his job - making him hard as much as he could. Mike placed his hands on Tré’s cheeks and started kissing him. Their tongues were rolling over each other, Mike’s hips were thrusting against Tré’s body. Tré’s moan escaped from his mouth when Mike stopped. “Fuck me Mike,” Tré sighed, his eyes shut.

“Not yet, Tré,” Mike disagreed with his order, Tré moaned eagerly.

“Please…” he hissed.

“What I just said?” Mike questioned, his hands were leaning against the wall, Tré was between them, looking at Mike with a needy face. “You would have to please me on your knees.”

Tré obeyed - as always - and took off Mike’s jeans with boxers, Mike changed his position with Tré’s and Billie was still looking. It was making him horny as hell, he could feel the bulge underneath his jeans.

 _This is a masterpiece, but when I join?_ , Billie thought to himself, his gaze fixed on Mike and Tré.

Tré gave him a greedy look at the sight of Mike’s cock and took it into his mouth. His tongue was whirling around the cock so intensively that made Mike moan out loud. “Yes, fuck yes,” Mike’s moans were heard across the changing room as Tré started bobbing his head, and that made a fresh wave of desire washed through him. Billie was like a horny teenager, he couldn't control himself from them. “Mike?” Billie questioned with a soft moan.

“Yeah..?” Mike’s look concentrated on him, he bit his lip.

“Can I borrow him for a while?” Billie begged like a kid, Tré stopped.

“S-sure, why not…” Mike mumbled through his lips with a smile on his face.

Billie pulled Tré and faced him, Tré shivered at his touch. “Oh hi…” Billie winked and pressed their foreheads together, lust in his eyes.

Billie climbed on top of him, the dicks were close to each other. “So...what do you want to do, huh?” Billie licked his lips when he thought.

“Do what you want with...me,” Tré gasped, “I am all yours right now.”

Billie laughed at his reply, his eyes sparkling, “As you wish.”

Billie attacked at Tré’s collarbone with his wet tongue, the tongue was dipping into it. He didn’t know that was Tré’s weak spot.

“Fuck yeah,” Tré begged for more and Billie pulled down Tré’s shirt and went into the exploring his body with tongue. “You like that, don’t...you?” Billie pinned Tré’s wrists so he was defenseless.

“Shu-” Tré didn’t finish his sentence, because Billie used his tongue again - for kissing. Tré felt the first brush of skin to skin like a jolt of electricity. It shot through him in a hot, tingling rush. His tongue was slowly rolling over Tré’s, the blood was buzzing in his ears. Billie was a total tease.

“Guys, stop,” Mike stepped into the center of happening, he wanted to take the whole situation into his hands. Billie stopped kissing Tré and looked at him with a innocent face.

“Tré, you'll be on your knees. Billie, you’ll fuck him into his ass.”

Billie responded with a needy growl and tried to undress. Tré had no problem with that, in a fraction of a second he got on his hands and knees.

 _I think I’ll be a new part of the relationship, don’t I?_ , Billie loved the thought, it was incredible.

Tré and Billie were on their places, Mike looked at them, undressed, their faces full of arousal.

“Okay,” Billie breathed. He shucked his clothes like they were on fire and tossed them aside. Billie kneeled behind Tré, now he had a view on his ass. “I think I’ll prepare you before I put myself into your ass, huh?” he said and slapped the ass, Tré purred with his eyes shut tight. Billie licked his index finger and pushed it into him, a moan escaped out of Tré’s mouth. Billie added the second finger and started scissoring them.

“That’s enough,” Tré rasped between his words, telling him to stop.

Billie made his wish come true and pushed himself against Tré roughly, Tré grunted in pain. “I hope that after this you wouldn’t walk straight,” Billie inhaled sharply and laughed to himself. Tré nodded.

“Mikey, what are you goin’ to do?” Tré whispered and looked at Mike. “Um, nothing,” he lied. At the same moment, he slipped under him, Tré’s face was directly above Mike’s cock. He figured out his idea and took his dick into its mouth. Without warning, Billie began thrusting into Tré, who was sucking. The tongue was swirling so aggressively that Mike couldn’t control his soft moans which were getting away from him. Thrusts become harder and harder, Billie had his eyes shut, mouth slightly open, he was whispering Tré’s name over and over again, Tré was jerking Mike off.

The waves of fire were hitting them repeatedly, Billie picked up his speed, he knew that he found the spot and nobody didn’t want to stop. Their panting and moans were mixing into the one. “Please keep going,” Mike pleaded, trying not to end it quickly, but it was impossible.

“I’m close,” Billie moaned out loudly, he couldn’t keep himself and his moans. “Me too,” Mike answered. It took several thrusts to made Tré come. Billie came into Tré, ecstasy went through him. Tré didn’t stop with a blowjob, after few seconds Tré’s mouth was filled with Mike’s come. He swallowed it and licked his lips.

Billie lied down next to Tré, his hand went over its black hair and smiled, his view fixed on the ceiling, Tré did the same thing and shifted next to Mike. Mike gave him a kiss on a forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like this :) I just want to know if you like these fics, I want you to share your opinions, like 'For a God sake how did you write that it's so good' or 'that part with (insert that part) would be more developed'.


End file.
